


Till Death Tear Us Apart

by Linea



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Jason, Cardinal Jason, Demon Dick, Flashpoint (DCU), Kinky, M/M, Top Dick
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:25:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7784863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linea/pseuds/Linea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这篇的背景设定在闪点世界，Jason已经从神父升格到了红衣主教，Dick是恶魔。还有一个私设我在其他地方都没有详细说明，在这里还是说一说好啦（因为说出来大家就没法把它当一篇普通的PWP看了呀_(:з」∠)_其实恶魔Dick之所以会穿越到这个世界是因为除了闪点世界之外Jason都已经不在了，为了把他带回来大哥才会出此下策……哎我不多说了，小杰鸟生日快乐！</p>
            </blockquote>





	Till Death Tear Us Apart

标题：Till Death Tear Us Apart  
　　  
　　配对：Dick Grayson/Jason Todd  
　　  
　　分级：NC-17  
　　  
　　警告：OOC；私设多；下品黄暴；雷  
　　  
　　备注：AU。恶魔！Dick/红衣主教！Jason，此时闪点世界里的Jason已经从神父升格为红衣主教，年龄应该在三十岁左右，而Dick因为是恶魔，长相一直维持在二十五岁上下，所以看起来是年下的样子。

　　  
　　Jason举着烛台穿过黑黢黢的过道，微暗的烛火在五彩斑斓的玫瑰窗中摇晃，犹如滴落在琉璃盘上的鲜血，红艳而醒目，与他身上的祭衣颜色无异。他微拢着冗长的血红袖口，动作小心翼翼地将烛台放上神龛，焦黄光线将神圣的图腾绣上他的衣角，他恭敬地后退了一步，然后握紧了手中的十字架。  
　　  
　　“仁慈的天父啊，在这夜幕低垂的时刻，我虔诚祈祷。”  
　　  
　　他垂下眼眸，双唇翕动，火焰在他睫毛末梢洒满血红的光粒，勾勒出他隐匿在兜帽之下的轮廓——一双近乎绿色的蓝眼睛，两颊瘦削如利刃的颧骨，还有大理石雕像一般锐利的薄唇，他有着一副战士一样的长相，却总是维持着圣徒一样的神情，天主的恩惠让他在这宁静的圣殿里顺利成长，十多年之后，他成为了主最忠实的侍从。  
　　  
　　那双眼睛显然还未被世俗沾染过，在烛火之下仍然澄澈得像一片映照着落日的海，连一丝晦暗污浊也不曾进入。这时，沉重的钟声在教堂的钟楼上铿然响起，让他绷直的身体打了个激灵，一丝沁人的凉意从他的后背蔓延至脖颈，诡谲的第六感令他忍不住回头看了看自己的身后，却并未发现任何异常。  
　　  
　　正当Jason打算再次将注意力放回那堆冗长的经文上时，一阵凛冽的邪风从他身后径直冲向面前的圣坛，熄灭了那点原本就飘忽不定的猩红烛火，让整个偌大的教堂顿时陷入一片黑暗。  
　　  
　　Jason停下了诵经的声音，可空气里那点微弱的响动还在继续——他听到呼吸声，仿佛来自自己耳畔，又似乎游离在身体之外，化作一团无形的暗影在黑夜里窥伺着他的一举一动。他紧张地吞咽了一下，却发现那声音比刚才听上去更真实了，就这样清晰又断续地传进他的耳朵里，犹如播放着一盘卡壳的磁带，每一个音节都被扯得稀碎。  
　　  
　　Jason紧绷着全身的肌肉，滴滴冷汗沿着脊柱从后背滑下，浸透这血红祭衣下的层层布料，瞬间变得潮湿冰冷。他还是紧紧捏着手心里的十字架，金属坚硬的边缘硌着他的骨节，在他的手指内侧留下道道划痕，然而这并不能纾解他的紧张，那股莫名的恐惧仍然支配着他，让他不停地回想着那个可怖的推测——  
　　  
　　在这黑暗里真的有某种东西，某种邪恶、可怕、未知的神秘力量，某种令人惊惧却又敬畏的超自然生物……他不确定，也无法过多想象，然而作为上帝最忠诚的侍从，他的第一反应不应该是恐惧，而是选择将自己交给天父。  
　　  
　　他深深吸了口气，让自己的肺部被新鲜的空气所充盈，这时的他注意到那可怕的声响在他耳中渐渐微弱，慢慢消散，等到他五感复苏头脑清醒，他才明白那不过是自己的呼吸声——从头到尾他不过是在自己吓自己，仅此而已。  
　　  
　　Jason放松了绷直的脊背，整理好微乱的衣摆，打算早点结束这个漫长而磨人的晚祷，好让自己不那么疲倦，然而此时那股奇怪的感觉又像潮水一般朝他袭来，让他的双腿像糊了水泥一样僵在了原地。  
　　  
　　该死的第六感。该死的好奇心。如果不是他头脑发热地想着那些稀奇古怪的桥段，他也不会被自己吓个半死了。Jason闭上眼睛，努力将那些莫名的恐惧驱逐出去，可正当他试图逃离这自己为自己设下的圈套时，一双冰冷的手从他身后握住了他的腰。  
　　  
　　“晚上好，主教大人。”  
　　  
　　他听到一个陌生男人的声音，用像薄雾一样的语气贴在他耳畔，轻轻地说。

　　  
　　那是个年轻的男人，年轻且英俊的男人。他看起来非常苍白，有着暗夜般的黑发和海水一样的蓝眼睛，完美的唇角总是勾着轻佻的弧度，却并不令人讨厌。Jason出神地盯着这个凭空出现的人，这个奇怪的陌生人，目光突然聚焦到对方背后那团黑色的阴影之上，可当他定睛一看，却发现那并不是什么阴影，而是一对漆黑的翅膀。  
　　  
　　那对翅膀看起来大得出奇，柔韧的骨翼上覆盖着漆黑的薄膜，如同黑夜覆于其上，优美流畅的线条令人联想到尼德霍格（注1）的双翼，一时间根本无法令他移开目光。当他看到那对翅膀在他面前完全张开，像两扇黑色的帷幕将他的视野完全遮盖的时候，他这才意识到对方究竟是什么东西。  
　　  
　　——这是一个恶魔，一个拥有巨大翅膀的恶魔。  
　　  
　　在此之前他还从未亲眼见过真正的恶魔，只是曾经在脑中悄悄想象过它们会有多可怕，有多令人畏惧，却从未想过它们会拥有如此精致的皮囊，如此优雅的姿态，甚至除了这双美丽的翅膀之外与人类毫无二致。  
　　  
　　Jason看着恶魔的脚尖慢慢离开地面，飘浮在离地面大概两英尺的地方，通透的海蓝色眼珠在纯粹的黑夜里闪烁微光。在那耀眼的，令人着迷的湛蓝虹膜之下蕴藏着某种称得上“亲昵”的情感，似乎他们已经是认识很久的老友，或者是更亲密更进一步的关系。一种被冒犯的感觉从心头油然而生，Jason难堪地咬了咬嘴唇，这才想起身为枢机主教的职责——他应该将这邪恶的象征从主的领地里迅速驱逐出去，而不是放任他在这神圣的殿堂里胡作非为，玷污这里的一砖一瓦，引诱着他的灵魂堕落。  
　　  
　　“现在我以耶和华的名义警告你，你这肮脏的、邪恶的魔鬼……”Jason抬起双眼怒视着眼前的恶魔，“立刻，马上，离开我的视线！”  
　　  
　　恶魔不为所动，仍旧飘在那里，扇动着巨大的翅膀带起强风和暗尘，苍白英俊的面容变得表情丰富起来。“我都快忘了，在这个世界你还是第一次见到我，”他苦笑了一下，“你不用那么害怕我，我不会伤害你的，我保证。”  
　　  
　　Jason顿时愣住了。他没想到一个恶魔会对他这样许诺，更没想到那双漂亮的蓝眼睛会拥有使人无条件信任的非凡魔力，他看着眼前这只蓝眼睛的恶魔降落下来，就这样一步一步走向他，急剧地缩短了他们之间的距离。  
　　  
　　“你可以叫我Dick，主教大人，”名叫Dick的恶魔自我介绍道，语气无比真诚，“我和那些狡猾的恶魔不一样，我不会引诱任何人与我签订契约，不会贪食任何人的灵魂，我来到这里只是想完成一个心愿，它已经困扰我太久太久了。”  
　　  
　　Jason几乎完全相信了恶魔的话，收起了全身的戒备，有意无意地放轻了声音：“呃……好吧，既然你这么说了，那么……你的心愿是什么？有什么我能帮你的吗？”  
　　  
　　“你可真是好心，主教大人。”Dick感激地说着，明亮的蓝眼睛弯成好看的月牙形状，“实不相瞒，这次我是来找人的，而我说的这个人你也一样认识。”  
　　  
　　“我不认为我们会有什么共同认识的人。”Jason困惑地皱紧了眉头，用手指摸了摸自己的下巴，像是在认真思考，“你不妨先说说他的特征，我好好回想一下。”  
　　  
　　“事实上，他是我的爱人——是的，我爱上了一个人类，这没什么好羞耻的，并且他也同我爱他一样爱我。”说着这些话的时候，Dick的声音就像丝绸一样轻柔，“他名字开头的字母是‘J’，我们很久以前就认识了，那时候他才十三岁，是个毛都没长全的小家伙。”  
　　  
　　“我把他当弟弟一样看待，他也喜欢粘着我，经常偷跑出来找我，分享一些只有我们之间知道的秘密。”Dick继续道，“他是个善良的孩子，可是我没能保护好他，就在我以为自己将永远失去他的时候，他又出现在了我面前。”  
　　  
　　Dick的声音变得暧昧而潮湿，仿佛在冰冷的雨水里浸泡过，每一个音节都像刚从水里捞出来：“他看起来变了很多，当我再次看到他的时候差点没有认出来那是他——他长得比我还高，四肢修长，被结实的肌肉包裹着身躯，双眼里总是迸射着愤怒的冷光，一举一动总是那么暴戾乖张……他已经不再是当初那个天真活泼的小男孩了，可是我却明明白白地发现，或许又太晚地发现在他身上有着怎样致命的吸引力，我对他的感情已经不再是当初单纯的保护欲，而是赤裸裸的爱与欲求。”  
　　  
　　Jason有些紧张地握紧了手中的十字架，却依旧没有打断对方的叙述。  
　　  
　　“我看着他从机车上走下来，摘下套在头上的头罩，露出前额的两绺白发时，我会想要去亲吻他那双眼睛——那双近乎绿色的蓝眼睛，就像绿松石一样光华夺目，”这时，对方的声音突然停顿了几秒，又接着响了起来，“我想吻他的脖子，伸出舌头舔他敏感的耳垂，让他为了我尖叫出声——他的耳垂总是很敏感，带着可爱的粉红色，我会花很多时间在这上面，看他露出与平常完全不一样的表情……”  
　　  
　　局促不安的情绪再次漫上Jason心头，让他无法专心思考。恶魔口中的那些特征如此鲜明，鲜明到能够完全描摹出那个人的轮廓。Jason曾经以为前额的两绺白发是他独一无二的特征，而他的瞳色也是与生俱来的，这些特征与他完全相符，令他不得不屏住呼吸心跳加速——这个恶魔到底想要干什么？Jason根本无法控制自己不去瞎想，他费力地呼吸着，感觉到周围的温度迅速升温，几乎要化作火焰将他吞没了。  
　　  
　　一双手悄无声息地出现在了Jason眼前，摘下了盖在他头顶的兜帽，低下头去亲吻他的微红的眼角，感受着他在自己怀里微微颤抖。“就像这样，主教大人。”恶魔拉下他的领口，伸出舌尖去轻舔他后颈的那块肌肤，“你不知道我忍了多久，从看到你的第一眼开始，我就想对你这么做了。”他的声音低哑含混，深邃的蓝眼睛里下着一场激起淫欲的大雨，看起来近乎疯狂，正赤裸裸地外露着一切欲望。  
　　  
　　“你他妈的放开我。”向来谦和恭顺的Todd主教终于忍不住从喉咙里憋出一句粗俗的国骂，继而在Dick的怀抱里剧烈挣扎起来，“我真是疯了才会相信一个恶魔的鬼话！你的真正目的究竟是什么，羞辱我吗？很抱歉，你并没有达到目的，我可没有那么容易中招……”  
　　  
　　看到Jason这副过激的反应，Dick先是愣了几秒，然后才慢慢微笑起来。  
　　  
　　“这就对了，”他的声音里带着笑意，却是前所未有地悦耳动听，“这才是我的小翅膀。”

　　  
　　“我不知道你在说些什么。”Jason瞪大了眼睛，被惊讶充盈的虹膜看起来颜色更浅了，“在此之前我从未见过你，更不可能和你有什么瓜葛，你说的那些东西只是在试图扰乱我的心神，它们都不可能是真的。”  
　　  
　　“可是我了解你，Jason。”Dick逐渐逼近了他，强大的压迫感让他一步步向后退去，就在他身后，祭台坚硬的边沿硌着他的后腰，让他的双腿发颤，手指冰凉接近麻木，“在这个世界没有Bruce，没有那个把你捡回去将你培养成神奇小子的人，你平安无事的长大，没有遇见过Joker，也没有遇见过Dick Grayson。可是你还是Jason Todd，拥有一样的外貌，一样的特征，一样的灵魂，我一直在找你，拼了命的想要把你带回来……因为我已经失去你太久了。”  
　　  
　　这太疯狂了，疯狂得简直像一场不着边际的科幻电影。Jason感到头昏脑涨，太多的信息一瞬间涌入他的脑海让他无法将所有细枝末节全部理清，他低垂着脑袋，看起来迷茫、困惑、不知所措，而眼前这个不速之客就是搅乱他平静生活的罪魁祸首，让他无法从这个噩梦般的窘境里挣脱而出。  
　　  
　　“该死的，你要我怎么相信你？”Jason哑着声音，指尖牢牢地攀附着身后的祭台，好让自己站稳一些，别在恶魔面前露出破绽，“别把我当成傻瓜，我有自己的主见，知道怎样判断对错，我不会相信你的一面之词，现在不会，将来也不会。”  
　　  
　　“你可以不相信我，可是你不能抗拒自己的内心。”恶魔的身体压了上来，手指顺着他的肩膀抚摸至双颊，轻轻地描摹着他的颧骨，“抬起头来，看着我的眼睛，好好看看你自己，看看现在的你究竟是什么样子。”  
　　  
　　Jason望进那一片深邃的海蓝之中，仿佛在无形之中被下了诅咒，完全失去了挣扎抗拒的能力，只能放任自己沉没进无尽的海底。他从那双眼睛里看不到卷起的波澜，看不到泛起的潮汐，唯独看到自己的影子，那么脆弱无助，那么破绽百出，像一块砧板上的鱼肉一般任人摆布，却什么也做不了。  
　　  
　　那张形状美好的嘴唇凑得更近了，近到他能清晰地感觉到对方热雾一样的呼吸。下一秒，Jason屏住了呼吸，注视着Dick那张苍白英俊的脸在自己眼前无限放大，感受着对方的唇瓣压上自己颤抖的双唇。  
　　  
　　Dick近乎狂热地吸吮着Jason的嘴唇，湿润的舌尖舔舐着对方干涩的下唇，品尝着那些细小的纹路里苦涩的烟味，又情不自禁地微笑起来——就算在这个完全相反的世界里，他的小翅膀也仍然保持着抽烟的习惯，他的嘴唇无比火热，有点粗糙却依旧算得上柔软。Dick用舌尖卷过那些尼古丁和焦油的气味，然后舔进了对方微张的嘴唇，仔细地品尝着那些令他着迷的微小寸缕，却没有想到Jason会作出这样的举动——他咬紧了牙关，在恶魔的舌头上留下一个鲜明的创口，浓重的血腥味顿时溢满了对方的口腔，可对方并没有如他所料的那样放过他，而是将自己的血印在了他的嘴唇上，将Jason原本干燥的嘴唇完全润湿，染上夺目的鲜红。  
　　  
　　Dick的手指顺着Jason的腰线上滑至领口，逐一解开那血红色披肩上的金色纽扣，同时将那一层层厚重的布料一一剥落，吻上他胸前低垂的十字架。“这是你的信仰，对吗？”Dick轻声发问，还没等对方回答，便贴近Jason的心脏低声道，“从现在起，你已经不再需要它了。”  
　　  
　　恶魔打了个响指，十字架上的串珠顿时四散迸裂，清脆的声响回荡在安静的教堂里，犹如弹奏琴键发出的悦耳音符。他伸手抚摸着Jason血红祭衣下的躯体，隔着柔软的衣袍揉捏着对方胸膛两侧的突起，饶有兴致地看着对方脸上因为羞愤和恼怒布满红潮，眼角因为强烈的欲望蒙上潮湿的薄雾。Jason紧咬着自己的下唇，齿列深深陷入血肉印下一排显眼的齿痕，羞耻心让他努力克制自己不发出一丝呻吟，却没有意识到自己的喘息声早就暴露了所有弱点——眼前这个漂亮的年轻人似乎早已摸清了他身上的每一个敏感带，就这么轻而易举地将情欲的火种烙上了他的每一寸肌肤，那双被赋予了魔力的手正撕扯着他冗长的衣摆，让厚重的布料紧贴着肌肤如流水般滑落，将那些被遮得严严实实的部位全部暴露在外。  
　　  
　　微暗的光线勾勒出Jason紧绷的肌肉线条，让他裸露的肌肤裹上一层柔和的淡蓝色。Dick低头亲吻着他那对宽厚的肩膀，那些迷人的、锁骨之间的凹陷，能够感受到那片肌肤不再像他记忆中那样总是布满伤痕，而是温暖且光滑的，如同一座有生命的大理石雕像那么完美无瑕。Jason难耐地扭动着身体，半是抗拒半是邀请地倚靠在宽阔的祭台上，身上的祭衣已经被脱下一半，修长的双腿从凌乱的衣摆下伸出来，看起来淫秽而放荡——他就在这里，就在这圣洁的神像面前犯下了一个圣徒不该犯下的淫行，受了一个地狱来客的蛊惑，将身体到灵魂全都交付给了那纯粹邪恶的存在。  
　　  
　　Dick的手钻入Jason的祭衣下摆，分开他的双腿，手指不轻不重地抓揉着他的大腿内侧，留下一点点残存的微弱温度。Jason在他的触碰下微微颤抖着，看上去就像一只淋湿翅膀的鸟，丰厚的羽毛因为沾水完全失去了作用，只能成为他必须承负的重量。他被迫接受着这些磨人的爱抚和馈赠，却在恶魔灵活湿滑的舌尖之下完全迷失了——Dick将细碎的吻印在他的大腿根部，舔舐着那些温软的肌肤，舔干净所有腥咸苦涩的味道，让那块隐秘的部位变得湿滑黏腻，只留下属于他一个人的标记。  
　　  
　　“红色真适合你，小翅膀。”Dick捧起主教鲜红的衣角，将脸颊贴近它，在柔软的布料上轻轻磨蹭，“虽然我一直都知道这点，可当我看到你穿着这身衣服出现在我面前时，还是会为此沉迷。”  
　　  
　　他发出由衷赞叹的声音，将嘴唇再次贴近Jason的双腿之间，鼻尖轻轻掠过对方怒张的冠部，在缓缓渗出前液的顶端试探性地舔了舔。  
　　  
　　“操……你别他妈碰那里……”果不其然的，Jason胀红着脸发出一声无可遏制的惊叫，却并没有压抑住更多的喘息和呻吟。他双眼怒视着埋在他腿间的恶魔，双手深深插进对方那头黑发里紧紧揪着那些凌乱的发丝，嘴里喋喋不休地骂着Dick有多混蛋。Dick狂热地含住Jason的阴茎头部慢慢吞吐至喉咙深处，那要命的恶魔舌头正顺着侧面那一根根充血凸起的血管一路向下，追随着铃口渗出的那一大滴前精滑落至根部饥渴地吸吮着，发出湿漉漉的淫靡水声，听起来下流又情色。  
　　  
　　Jason感觉自己已经被逼到了极限，忍不住为此深深吸气，只差一步就要将积蓄已久的精液射进Dick嘴里。他压着Dick的喉咙，跟着对方吞吐的节奏朝前挺动身体，却没想到对方突然用力地吸吮了一下，让他在那一瞬间尖叫着迎来了高潮。Dick满意地吐出他的阴茎，将那些黏腻的体液全部吞咽下去，然后扑上来，将两根修长的手指伸向Jason的后穴。“想要你转过身去，Jay。”Dick低声请求道，漂亮的蓝眼睛里闪烁着邪恶的微光，“让我再舔舔你那可爱的小洞。”  
　　  
　　Jason微弱地反抗了两下，还是被强硬地翻了过去，掀开下摆，被强迫着高高翘起臀部。Dick再次压上来温柔地亲了亲他的耳廓，然后是他裸露出来的后颈、后背，最后才是那惹人喜爱的屁股。恶魔伸手揉捏着两瓣柔软的臀肉，垂下头深深埋进双丘之间，舌尖在那紧致的后穴边缘打着圈，等到Jason用带着哭腔的声音呻吟出声才探进穴口，沿着内壁逐渐深入，将他的后穴从内到外地舔湿，乍看上去像极了穴口分泌出的爱液。小穴扩张完毕后，Dick这才意犹未尽地挪开嘴唇，异物从体内被抽出的感觉令Jason松了口气，却又被几根突然插入的东西搅乱了心神——那是对方紧随而来的手指，正一鼓作气长驱直入到最深处用指尖顶着敏感的前列腺，反复在那一点不轻不重地搔刮。  
　　  
　　红衣主教费力地吞咽着口水，根本无法控制下半身如潮水般疯涨的快感。他被人玩弄着后穴，先前已经疲软的阴茎又很快肿胀起来，正磨蹭着冰冷的祭台，往外淌出黏糊糊的体液。这时Dick伸手摸了摸他的前面，用指尖蹭了蹭Jason坚硬的龟头，又上滑到他的胸膛捏住了左边的乳头。此刻他的乳头已经肿胀不堪，在他的指间泛着漂亮的粉红色，就像成熟的果实一样诱人，当恶魔围绕着他的乳尖揉捏掐弄时，从他口中飘出来的喘息又加重了几分，汗水密布的身体再次弯成了美妙的弓形。“你还是那么敏感呢，小翅膀，”Dick轻笑着吻了吻Jason汗湿的鬓角，舔掉了覆盖在皮肤上的那层汗珠，“那就让我猜猜看吧，看你会不会像以前一样被我操到射。”  
　　  
　　堵在后穴里的手指被抽出，湿淋淋地拉出透明的细线。Dick又揉了揉Jason的屁股示意他放松，却得到了一个将自己绷得更紧的Jason Todd。然而他的手指并没有停下来，而是来到了Jason的腰部掐紧了两侧，试着让自己的髋部找准合适的角度，抓准合适的机会再狠狠撞进去。在他的阴茎抵上Jason穴口的那一秒，Jason剧烈地颤抖着，脚趾蜷曲，四肢收紧，红肿的穴肉为他敞开，嘴里还是不依不挠地喊着“出去”“操你”这样的废话。可是下一秒，那声音很快停了下来，取而代之的是破碎得不成样子的呻吟和浪叫——Dick显然一下子操得过深了，深到连Jason自己也不敢相信他能被进入到这么深的地方，过度紧张的情绪令他的内壁裹紧了Dick的阴茎，可对方并没有因此停下撞击的动作，反而握着他的窄腰更加用力地操干起来。  
　　  
　　巨大的阴茎磨蹭着肠壁，擦过内里的每一处皱褶，碾过深入敏感而又脆弱的腺体，几乎要捅穿主教的直肠。他的额头被一次次地顶到祭台上的圣盘，汗水浸透了垫在身下的九折布，半褪的祭衣胡乱地缠在手肘上，看起来前所未见的狼狈不堪。这是他第一次被人操得那么彻底，几乎从内到外都熟透，却并不想对方的顶弄就此停下来，只能将双腿张得更开，方便接纳对方更激烈的冲撞和操弄。  
　　  
　　Jason被操得有些失神，湿漉的蓝眼眼神涣散，红肿的嘴唇往外淌着涎液。这时Dick托住了他的腰，将他再次翻过身来，那一瞬间Jason与对方的视线相遇，却看出了对方眼前比渴望更多的东西。Dick的眼睛里仍然是一片深邃的海蓝，只不过此刻那里面已经有月亮带来了涌动的潮汐，而他成为了一块岸边的礁石，心甘情愿被汹涌的海浪吞没。Dick捞着他的长腿，一边狂乱地亲吻着他的胸膛，一边加快速度狠狠地抽插着，摩擦着后穴充血的内壁，刺激着敏感的前列腺，再次将他一同带向了欲望的顶峰。  
　　  
　　Jason的阴茎抽搐着一股股流出精液，显眼的白浊滴落在血红的祭衣上，将他整个人玷污得污秽不堪。Dick的性器显然仍然在他的后穴里，只要稍微动一动就会有精液从他们身体连接的地方流出来。他被折腾得浑身脱力，连回骂的最后一丝力气也已耗尽，只能任由这只恶魔将更多的吻落上他的肌肤，他的嘴唇，他能被亲吻的所有地方。  
　　  
　　那对漆黑的翅膀再次张开了，两片巨大的骨翼整个儿裹住了Jason，将他的所有视线遮盖起来，拉进了无穷无尽的永夜里。他看不到任何事物，就连眼前的最后一点微光也消失不见，可是对方的怀抱是温暖的，血肉身躯紧贴着他的胸膛，一瞬间让他忘记了呼吸，仿佛空气已经不再被需要，只能去追逐那点熟悉的温度，似乎在很久以前，或者是不属于他的某段记忆里，有个人的体温也和他如出一辙，温暖到让他忘了挣脱。  
　　  
　　“我爱你。”Jason听到这只名叫Dick的恶魔在他的耳畔轻声说着，犹如一片轻薄的羽毛飘落在了平静的湖面上，伴随着他涣散的意识渐渐远去，却勾起了他的重重疑问——他爱他。可是为什么？他想过反驳，想过诘问，想过很多种方式来表达自己的困惑，可他一句也没有说出口，只是无声地抱着对方，任凭那对翅膀将一切遮蔽，将黑夜藏在无尽的黑暗里。

　　  
　　Jason醒来的时候头痛欲裂。  
　　  
　　他躺在自己卧房的大床上，衣着齐整，每一颗金色纽扣都一丝不苟地扣着，甚至连身下的床单都没有弄乱。对于自己什么时候回到房间这件事，Jason已经印象全无，可当他从床上坐起身打算下床准备今天的晨祷时，那股全身被抽干力气的感觉再次渗透四肢百骸，令他呻吟着倒回了自己床上。这时，他低下头，一眼便瞥见了一个让他无论如何也无法忽略的微小细节——在血红的衣袍上遍布着许多显眼的白点，而他显然知道那都是什么。Jason捏着自己皱巴巴的衣摆呆坐在床上，昨晚那些疯狂的片段又像潮水一样涌入脑海，他想着自己怎样被压在祭台上反复操弄，怎样被手指玩弄后穴，腿间安静的性器又慢慢开始抬头，直直地顶着他的裤裆。  
　　  
　　“该死。”Jason嘟囔了一声，却并没有意识到自己已经开始在记忆里悄悄勾画恶魔的面容。

　　  
　　-FIN-  
　　  
　　【注1】：北欧神话里盘踞在世界之树底部的黑龙，有巨翼，夜以继日地啃噬着树根，当树根被食尽，世界就会毁灭。


End file.
